


A Meeting Made Fun

by Suzaku_Mizutani



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Foot Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzaku_Mizutani/pseuds/Suzaku_Mizutani
Summary: During a meeting between the lords of the Lycian League, Hector predictably gets bored until Farina, his wife, finds an interesting way to have some fun...
Relationships: Farina/Hector (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Semi-Public Sex during Offical Events





	A Meeting Made Fun

“Everything seems to be doing fine right now, as the neighboring lords are all being cooperative and things are going much smoother than we both expected,” says Hector, the current Marquess of Ostia and longtime friend to Eliwood, Marquess of Pherae. In a side room of the Ostian estate that’s been refurbished into a meeting room, the Marquesses of the Lycian League gather with their retainers and advisors for their bi-annual meeting. At the head of the table sits Hector alongside his wife Farina, to his left sits Eliwood and his wife Ninian, to his right sits Lyn with her husband Kent, and all the other lords sit down along the table. 

With Hector’s address done, the rest of the lords go down the line saying what is happening in their respective territories as the bluenette man sighs and leans back in his chair, already sick of this meeting. Looking for any bit of reprieve, Hector glances to his side only to meet the face of his wife already staring at him, a mischievous smirk on her face and an unreadable glint in her eye that promises trouble. Shifting herself in her seat to adjust her legs to have one over the other facing Hector she starts creeping her leg up Hector’s under the table. A surprised look shoots his eyebrows up, silently questioning Farina on the nature of her plan. With a barely perceptible nod, Hector feels his heart swell with adrenaline as he agrees, shifting him and his seat forward so that his lower half is beneath the cloth of the table.

Farina, already having stealthily slipped her shoes off her feet under the table, begins to rub her stocking-clad foot up against his crotch, eliciting a restrained shuddered breath at the sensation. Between the lack of thickness of his silken trousers he has to wear for these official meetings to the soft pliancy of his wife’s stroking foot, he could feel his already half-stiffened member start to push against the boundaries of his smallclothes. A small growl rumbles in his chest unbidden, drawing a curious eyebrow from the Sacaen woman next to him, getting a sheepish smile in response from Marquess Ostia.

Not satisfied by the first close call, Farina decides that she isn’t happy with the barrier between her foot and her husband’s manhood, prodding at the button of his pants in an already impressive display of dexterity. But with the slipperiness of her stockings combined with the awkward angle her leg is already under, she couldn’t quite manage to undo the button. Not one to back down from a challenge, Farina contorts her face in concentration…

“Are you unwell, Lady Farina,” questions one of the lords, his name forgotten to the former Pegasus rider.

…Only to remember what the stakes truly are. Her mind races with possible ways to get out of this before settling on the most reliable card that she can pull: play dumb. “Oh, uh, my apologies milord, I was just, uh, trying to remember the province relations with your territory,” Farina fumbles. With quick thinking, Hector takes this as a perfect opportunity to continue their game and get in some playful prodding. 

Taking her hand in his and putting it in his lap, drifting it closer to his crotch than not, Hector looks at Farina and gives a little smile. “Farina, my dear, I thought we had this down already! This is Marquess Araphen, a key figure in the League,” Hector says in mock admonishment. 

“Ah, right, sorry Marquess Araphen, it briefly escaped my mind, I apologize. Please, continue,” Farina says, her face red with embarrassment. As the interrupted Marquess starts to remember where he left off, the other lords’ attention stolen once again, Farina takes this opportunity to subtly slide her hand out of Hector’s grasp to the button of his trousers. Moving slowly so as to not make any noise or look amiss, Farina ever so slowly undoes the top binding of his pants, prompting his tented smallclothes to poke out of the top of his waistband underneath the table. Hector, deciding to help along the process, silently pushes his trouser tops away from the opening leaving his erect manhood very obviously pitched in the open air.

Again Farina’s foot finds his member, this time feeling the heat radiating off the appendage through the fabric as well as the stiffness of his arousal. There, surrounded by close allies, key political figures, and personal friends, Farina starts to find an agonizingly slow rhythm stroking her husband’s cock. The situation is clearly getting the best of the both of them, as Hector now sports a slight grimace from trying to suppress the urge to act on his arousal while Farina herself is starting to grow damp from the excitement. 

Growing bolder and more impatient with each minute of the various marquess and their boring reports, Farina goes down further and deftly pulls Hector’s cock out of his smallclothes. His member, now free of any bindings, pops out and smacks into Farina’s palm while the woman in question gives it a few small, quick strokes. Before going any further, the former mercenary pulls her hand away and leans back in her chair once more, the offending hand now propping up her head as she pretends to pay attention. Not leaving the job half-finished, Farina again finds her stocking-covered foot trailing a thorough path along Hector’s cock, ending each pass with a small circle atop his second head.

This continues for some time, Hector’s impressive stamina being a great boon in elongating this scandalous endeavour to lasting until nearly every lord has given their report, leaving only Lyn. But Hector is only a man, a man that has been in an intensely erotic situation for the past 20 minutes by his beloved wife. He was nearing his limit and it showed, a bead of sweat glistens on his forehead as a harsh grimace finds itself engraved on his face. Which unfortunately was not missed by his two longest and greatest companions.

“Hector,” Eliwood questions, “are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Lyn continues, “you look like you’re in pain or something.”

‘Oh shit,’ Hector thinks, his mind racing quite like Farina’s was when she was almost caught as well. “Ah, um…” Hector trails off, unsure of what to say. But like the previous situation, he is saved by his better half.

“Oh honey, is that your headache coming back again,” Farina provides for him, a slight nudge telling him to go along with it. As well as a nudge to his manhood, her foot now making a lazy circle on the crown of his cock, all the while on the surface she smiles a demure smile that completely contradicts herself. ‘This woman, I swear will be the death of me one day.’

“Haha, yes, I’m afraid so. I’m thankful you noticed my dear and I’m thankful to you both for the concern but these come and go. Y’know, the whole ‘running a country thing’, right? Please, continue, I will be fine,” Hector says, an easy smile on his lips as he motions Lyn to continue as he schools his expression. Almost as a reward, Farina goes back to her slow pace along his shaft and not his hyper-sensitive tip. He can feel his release build, but he knows that there is absolutely no way he could play that off, so Hector musters all of his self-control so as to make it through this meeting.

Lyn’s report mercifully doesn’t take long and after a short review of all the states of the League, the council is dismissed to reconvene in half a year. The lords all file out of the meeting room, Lyn and Kent departing after a short personal farewell to Hector and Eliwood and Eliwood himself leaving not long after with Ninian following close behind, her downcast head not enough to hide the tomato-red face she sports. After they leave the door closes behind them with a small click, leaving only the Ostian Marquess and his wife in the stifling silence of the room.

The royal couple slowly turns to face each other, understanding dawning on both of them on what is about to happen. They snap to each other in a blur and crash their lips onto one another, hungry and more than eager to quell the rising fire in their hearts and loins. Their tongues wrestle for dominance as lips are bitten and hands find themselves gripping fistfuls of hair, trying to desperately lessen the distance between them. 

Standing out of their seats quick enough to send them toppling over behind them, they fully press themselves together as the battle for dominance still rages in the lip-lock. Hector’s cock pokes hard and heavy on Farina’s stomach, the red-hot rod pulsing dizzyingly warm pleasure straight to her core even through the dress she currently wears. With a wanton moan, it is surprisingly Farina who buckles first, breaking the kiss to drop to her knees in between her husband’s legs and shifting forward, the impressive cock resting along her face.

Farina takes a deep whiff of the manly scent of her husband, the heavy musk bringing her already moist core to dripping as any reason she might have had is dashed away in a haze of pleasure. She gives one long lick along the length of the shaft before fully engulfing the cockhead in her mouth. Using her tongue to tease the weeping tip before sliding down and down the shaft, reaching halfway before giving a throaty hum and drawing her way back along the shaft, releasing the head with a wet pop. Farina then stares wantonly up at her husband as she takes the cock in her mouth once again, watching how his eyes roll up and his face contorts in unmasked pleasure. Looking back to the task at hand, she lunges forward as she takes the full length of his cock in her throat, the tip of his cock rubbing up against the back of her throat as she moans into the appendage. 

She holds this position for a few seconds before sliding back along the shaft until she finds a hand at the back of her head pushing her back forward, slamming her head to the base! Eyes wide and at this point losing breath, she starts to bob up and down the base, mentally thanking her training to eliminate her gag reflex in order to eat any food. An agonizing minute goes by as she is now on the last bit of oxygen as Hector takes his hand off the back of her head and pulls her off his cock, Farina taking gulps of precious oxygen back into her burning lungs.

Lifting her up, Hector pushes her against the table as she falls over it, her shapely rear exposed to him as he roughly pulls her sodden panties down her thighs. 

“Fuck, Hector, just fuck me already,” she yells at him, wiggling her ass at him and pressing it against his burning shaft, letting it rest between her cheeks. Instead, Hector decides to tease her more by gently thrusting upward and dragging his length along her flesh as they both moan, each other already reaching their limits from the long minutes of ruthless teasing. “C’mon, baby, fuck-“

He draws back his cock and lines up against her entrance before thrusting forward with a guttural roar.

“-me! Oh Gods YES!,” she cries as an intense wave of climax washes over her, making her head roll and toes curl as her velvety walls attempt to wring out Hector for all he has. And as much as he would like that, the competitive streak inside him crackles with raging flames as he knows that he can and shall bring orgasm on top of orgasm to his partner as he holds fast to his resolve and breathes deeply to calm himself. 

While her orgasm fades and she realizes that he didn’t release inside her, her own competitive streak lights up inside her as well, vowing to make her man cum before he could do it to her. So while Hector is pounding into her with long, steady strokes, she gyrates her hips and thrusts back into his pelvis with every thrust. Wet, fleshy slaps and heady gasps fill the room only to be broken by the occasional loud moan of the former mercenary. They’re lost in their own world of pleasure when they are broken from their reverie by a loud knock at the door, stopping all movement from the couple.

“Hector, Farina, are you still in there? It’s Lyn, I think I forgot something in the room, can I come in to look for it,” she calls from the other side of the door. The Ostian couple looks at each other in shock as their minds struggle to find something to say. 

“What do we do,” Farina whispers fiercely.

“I don’t know, I, um…,” Hector trails off, mind running a mile a minute. “I got it,” he whispers back at Farina, “hope this doesn’t backfire too bad.”

“Oh Lyn, Matthew said he found something before he left the room and I believe he said it was probably yours, see if you can find him,” he calls to the door while praying to every god that she buys it. 

After a moment that feels like an hour passes Lyn calls back, “Alright, thank you, Hector. Remember, rest up.”

He gives a fake chuckle at that, “Haha, will do, thank you, Lyn,” as he faintly hears footsteps walking out into the hallway once more. Silence reigns once more before Hector starts absolutely jackhammering into Farina, their hearts racing at the thrill of almost being caught. 

“Oh fuck that was so close, love,” Hector growls into Farina’s ear sending spikes of arousal down her spine as his thrusting now reaches impossible territories. “So fucking hot too,” he says as Farina furiously nods in response as her walls constrict and contract powerfully along his cock in agreement. Slowing back down to focus on the deepest thrusts he can, he can feel the approaching feeling of climax bubble inside his chest and loins. Farina can feel it too, his shaft twitching powerfully in her snatch as it was near its breaking point.

“You’re close, aren’t you love,” Farina coos as she rotates her hips against his cock and giving it a squeeze and eliciting a groan from the man in question. She herself is extremely close as well as the situation got to her as well as she pants and moans in a way that would make a whore blush. “I’m close too, love, let’s cum together,” she urges, “come on, love, cum inside me.”

That’s all it took for Hector as he couldn’t contain it any longer and spilled himself inside his lover with a guttural moan, his cock pulsing as wave after wave of thick semen blasts against the walls of her womb and spilling out into her walls after it is filled. Once the first shot hit the back of her womb, all Farina could see is white and she experiences the largest orgasm she has ever had in her life. Each successive shot of white-hot cum inside her sends her crashing into another smaller peak before they both slump against the table, spent. 

They both gasp for breath as their chests heave trying to calm their beating hearts as Hector slides out of his wife, letting a thin river of semen travel down her thigh and down her leg.

“That was… that was…” Hector begins.

“Amazing? Scary? The best sex ever? Yes, to all of the above,” Farina finishes. 

“Yup,” he replies as he sucks in a deep breath, “so… how are we getting out of here without arousing suspicion?” 

At his question, Farina only looks back to him and down to his semi-hard dick and gives a ferocious, lust-filled smirk. “Who said we’re leaving,” she purrs as she wraps her hand around the shaft, still slippery from their mixed juices as it hardens back to full mast after a few slow jerks. “Oh no, we aren’t leaving this room for a very,” she says as she goes to fondle his balls, “VERY long time.” Hector can only gulp in anticipation as like magnets they come together again… and again… and again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before the romp

Eliwood walks out of the council meeting with a clear mind, feeling the meeting went perfectly fine and that everything seems to be fine as of now. Only to grow concerned when he looks to his beautiful wife as her head is downcast with a beet-red face. 

“What is the matter, my love,” Eliwood says, gently placing a hand on his wife’s shoulder causing her to look at him. Her face brightens as she looks back at him as the odd expression on her face becomes a delightful smile at his concern.

“Oh, nothing, my love, nothing to worry about,” she tells him in order to assuage his fears. He studies her face for a quick moment and determines that she is okay and believes her as he nods back with a smile. 

She is definitely not going to tell anyone that she could smell the Ostian couple at the head of the table engaging in lewd behavior at the meeting, nor will she ever tell how she can currently hear the tell-tale sounds of someone slurping on a cock. 

This will be awkward when she won’t be able to meet their eyes for a while, isn’t it…?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This pairing is probably my favorite in all of FE7 and I wanted to see it get some justice. Another prompt down, and I'm starting to like this.
> 
> This work is part of a collection of prompt-fics given by the FE Lewd Writers Discord. Please check out the other works in the collection and the other writers in general: they're super talented and will have something to tickle your fancy.


End file.
